Dreams too Real
by TenYearsGone
Summary: Strange things are happening to Jasmine, waking up in them middle of the night, strange dreams, meeting a handsome man in her garden. What happens when she finds out that the dreams are real? that the man is real? crappy summary, please rr


** Dreams Too Real **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that can be found in HP books. I do own the plot and idea and all...

_AN I think that this is going to be a really weird story, I'm not sure how it turns out. It is based on my dream. The story is not so much of my dream- it is only the starting bit and the rest came to me later on as I wrote it. I had a really weird dream- maybe it wasn't from the dream but I woke up with that in my head. Might not be exactly but is is based on it. I had the dream about a month ago and I forgot about it but today most of it came back. Thanks _

* * *

When Jasmine woke she wasn't sure why. Maybe she wanted to get some water, or go to the loo. She wasn't sure. She did notice that it was quite odd. The sky outside was very dark. Jasmine made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get her glass of water, thinking about how strange it was. She has never ever in her life woken up in the middle of the night. Never. Yet today, she guessed it was around 3am, she was awake. 

Jasmine drank some water and decided that it was not what she wanted. She knew that she didn't want to go to the loo either. She went back upstairs, opening the window, the surprisingly refreshing breeze flowing inside. She opened the window wide to breathe the mid-summer fresh air. As she stood next to the window she felt a strong attraction to something in the dark.

She felt like she needed to go. She wanted to. Jasmine didn't know why, she climbed out of her bedroom window, making her way across the roof above the porch. She could have just gone downstairs and out of the back door, but she felt this was right.

Somehow she safely got to the cooling grass in the garden. Jasmine looked out to the boundary, seeing the outline of the few trees growing there. She could see a faint glow of the village that was a few miles away. There was an unfenced pasture starting at the end of their garden, further away was a forest. She knew strange creatures to live there, but she would never tell anyone.

She stepped on the long soft grass, that should have been mowed weeks ago. The young girl walked towards the boundary, where her favourite tree was. She felt drawn.

As she got close she saw that someone was there. It was a boy, _No a man_. She corrected herself. He was young, maybe seventeen, about her age really. He had dark hair that was slicked to the side neatly. She noticed that he was very handsome, as he looked up and straight into her eyes.

He was crouching, apparently holding something in his hand. Then he spoke again but not to her. He spoke to the thing in his hand.

_"Hush my little snakey, You're mine now. I will take care of you."_

Jasmine listened shocked because he was talking to the snake. She was even more shocked to realize that the snake was talking back.

_"Masster, why is the girl here?" _

Jasmine looked at the young man waiting for him to speak. He looked up at her, his dark eyes sparkling. His eyes slid up, taking in her white summery night-gown to her dark brown curly hair, up to her face, his eyes lingering on her lips and then once again he looked straight into her chocolatey brown eyes. He had to admit that she was pretty. Very pretty in fact. He knew why she was there. She sensed him, he called for her. He felt there was something about her.

He looked at her seriously, not trying to charm her or mask his real self. He for once didn't want to. She stared back into her eyes, and he was surprised that he couldn't read any of her thoughts or emotions. A muggle girl wasn't supposed to be able to do Occlumency. No she wasn't. But he didn't know, he wouldn't guess that she could understand what he said just minutes ago.

Jasmine spoke, she knew something had to happen. She felt strange, some unknown power coursing through her body.

"_Well where are your manners, aren't you going to answer, or say anything at all?" _

Tom's eyes widened when he realized that she spoke Parseltongue. That wasn't right. She was a muggle. He narrowed his eyes at her.

_"You speak it?" _He spoke to her.

Her eyebrows knitted together into a slight frown.

_"What do you mean, 'You speak it?' ?" _

He realized that she didn't know what he meant. She had no idea. He chuckled.

_"Never mind that. I'm Tom Riddle, how did you come to be here in the middle of the night?"_

He held her gaze, hoping to get a glimpse into her mind. No such luck, her mind was guarded. Jasmine was still frowning, because she had no idea. She knew she couldn't let him know.

_"Hello Tom Riddle. My name is Jasmine. Not that it's any of your business but I felt like a midnight stroll. Now I wonder how you came to be in my garden in the middle of the night?"_

She decided to answer his question with another question. She had strange feeling about the man, Jasmine felt that many people would feel helpless and scared under his mysterious gaze but she felt something in her that she didn't know she had, come forward. She felt strong. She wasn't scared of him. In fact she felt drawn to him. There was just something about him.

Jasmine checked him out as much as he did earlier. She was surprised at his clothes. He wore black dress pants, with white shirt. He looked like a man from the 50's with his perfect hair-do. Either that or he's just been to some really fancy dance. But that was ridiculous. She knew that wouldn't be possible, their house was standing alone, away from any people. The closest village Little Hangleton. She knew that other than Great Hangleton further five miles, there was no village. As far as she knew there was no dance. But the question remained, why _was _he here?

"_Well Tom Riddle, aren't you going to answer my question?"_

She looked at him coldly observing his reaction. She stared into her eyes, and felt some emotion, like she hasn't felt before.

Tom blinked and looked down, causing the emotion go away. He was an extremely intelligent man, he realized what just happened. Suddenly his face became mask-like, and he wouldn't look her in the eye.

_"You were calling me my lady."_

She looked at him in shock. She had no idea what he was talking about. She couldn't have. There was something wrong about him, that night, everything... _It must be a dream_, she decided. She pinched herself slightly. _Ouch! I guess it is real then.. It feels so unreal. _

Jasmine decided that she had to answer, to find out more...

_"Why, was I really? I don't remember calling any Riddle."_

Then she remebered. Riddle. The name sounded familiar. There was a family. Her grandmother told her. _50 years ago!_ She remembered the story about the young handsome man from the large house on the hill, running away and marrying the girl from hovel. She was a witch, the story said. Jasmine didn't believe the story. She was much too old for stories about witches. Although she had a feeling about it. You see she could _do _things. She never let anyone know. Never.

She admitted, maybe the story wasn't all made up. There were the Riddles for sure. Maybe.. There was a boy... But she would know. Surely.

_"Oh do you not remeber your dream? "_

Jasmine flushed slightly, she remembered. How could she forget. It was a scary dream. And somehow... She strangely liked it. She was in a chamber of a kind. Performing a ritual. She used her body for the ritual. There was blood. And there was Riddle.. She felt a warmth in her lower abdomen when she remembered.

Riddle seemed to be enjoying her reaction. He chuckled slightly.

_"It was no dream, It was very real. Do you not remember?"_

There was a slightly evil look on his face when he repeated his question. Jasmine still hasn't answered. She was a witch in the dream. She didn't believe him. No, it couldn't be. It was just a dream. It wasn't possible.

_"Yes Riddle I remember. What does that have to do with you being here?"_

Her voice was cold and sharp, cutting into him. She looked him straight into his eye, suddenly seeing the dream. Not her perspective, it was _his._

_She was sitting on a block of stone. The coldness against her bare skin was obvious to him. Her dark curly hair cascading down her back, obscuring her white skin from his view. She was facing the other side of the room, her back to him. She could feel his presence. She turned her head slightly, staring straight in his eye. Luring him to her. He obeyed, walking barefoot towards her. _

_The next thing her knew, he was lying down and she was on top of him. She held an ancient-looking dagger with a serpent shaped handle. Wordlessly she drew it across her wrist,her warm crimson blood pouring down onto his chest. Then she took his wrist and did the same to him. He gasped when the sharp blade entered his skin. She held their wrists together, mixing their blood. _

_The blood was glistening on top of his chest and as she let him deflower her, she drew on his chest. He recognised the mark. It was a symbol he came across in Ancient Runes. He remembered. It represented Life._

Jasmine remembered the dream, as the vision left her she felt strong emotions that weren't hers. She felt pleasure, wild happiness and something.. that she couldn't quite place.

She refused to believe the dream to be real, it couldn't be. She was a virgin, she would never do anything like that! She looked down at her wrist, just to see a cut with freshly dried blood. In her mind she screamed in panic, on the outside she kept calm.

She knew. She looked at the handsome pale man to see him looking at her much like the first time he saw her.

_"Riddle" _She hissed at him, he looked up and stared at her.

_"You owe me. You are bound to me. You owe me your soul."_

She didn't know how she knew but then she seemed to have a lot of knowledge that she only found out about now.

His eyes widened when he realized that she was right. They were soul-bound. She had saved him, returned him into the world of the living, but there was a cost to it. For the ritual, she had to sacrifice herself. She had to sacrifice her virginity, her blood, and a part of her soul. He did owe her. He could feel it. He felt his attraction, and slight guilt for deflowering her. He never felt guilty about anything before. He murdered his father and he never once regretted it, but now he felt guilty about fucking this girl. Muggle come to think of it.

He swore silently. This wasn't right. No, that couldn't be. She couldn't have been a muggle, she spoke parseltongue, she performed the ritual, she knew things, she couldn't be a muggle, nor a mudblood, she had to get her powers from somewhere.

He stood up, abandoning the snake he was playing with. He held her gaze the whole time, knowing fully well that she was superb occlumens and an accomplished at legillimens. She could read him like a book. They both knew how she could get her soul back. There was only one way.

It had to be done for real, not just a "dream". They had to have sex in order for her to get her soul back. Now the question was if she was going to let him take her virginity for real.

He reached forward tangling his hand in her brown curls, his eyes dark and intense. He returned his gaze, letting him touch her hair.

She knew that there was something inside her. Something that wasn't there the day before.

Jasmine didn't want to get the part of her soul back. Nor she wanted to give him his part back. She wanted to have him. She wanted to play with him. She knew he was dangerous, and that no one ever had this kind of power over him. She liked it.

Would Tom convince her to give herself over to him? Would she want to? This kind of soul bound was rare and difficult, it was based on the same principle as life debt. The person owing, wasn't free until he repayed the life back.

Now how do you repay a soul?

_

* * *

A.N. I think I will end it here cause I don't know. It feels right, there could possibly be one more chapter but probably not. Actually to tell the truth, this is hardly at all like my dream. lol. that would be a disturbing dream. Only the part where she wakes up in the middle of the night, goes out to the garden and there is Riddle playing with a snake... the rest was just a(very strange) idea... Well yeah I hope you liked it, anyway- review, ok? xoxo t.y.g _


End file.
